True Crime
by LyaraCR
Summary: Quem se atreveria a pensar que Uchiha Fugaku seria um homem tão... único? FugaNaru, Dark Lemon.


True Crime

Uchiha Fugaku X Uzumaki Naruto

Avisos: Dark Lemon, Shota, Non-con, Au

Presente para meu **Sol**, que merece muito mais, mas comentou uma vez sobre um FugaNaru e eu não disse que faria só pra fazer surpresa... Espero que gostem!

---

Era mais um belo dia em Konoha. O sol brilhava por entre algumas nuvens e o clima estava ameno. Como todas as manhãs, algumas crianças saiam para a escola enquanto outras iam treinar para estudar à tarde. Era sempre assim. Tudo calmo, tranqüilo demais.

De sua janela, Uchiha Fugaku observava seus dois filhos e sua esposa no jardim enquanto escovava seus longos cabelos negros, molhados, exalando um delicioso perfume amadeirado. Não queria trabalhar hoje. Mikoto sairia para resolver suas coisas, como sempre, e teria todo o dia para descansar, levando em conta que, decerto, todos voltariam depois do entardecer. Orgulhava-se de sua família. Todos eram dedicados demais, inteligentes demais, e às vezes, frios demais.

Suspirou. Às vezes, Mikoto não parecia sua esposa. Era como se fosse uma estranha, uma mulher que sequer já houvesse deitado alguma vez dentre seus braços... Talvez fosse pelo tempo em que vivam juntos, ou talvez fosse por ter formado uma família nova demais, tanto quanto ele... Era tão comum, e as outras famílias pareciam tão felizes!

Franziu o cenho. Que diabos de vida estava levando depois dos trinta... Seu filho mais velho com quinze anos, seu mais novo com onze, sua esposa com trinta e dois... Éh, podia sentir o tempo passando e invejava os que não sentiam...

Os Uzumaki, por exemplo... Minato era um ano mais novo que ele, Kushina, da idade de Mikoto, e pareciam tão felizes! Mesmo com uma criança de dez anos em casa, criança trabalhosa, mas que ao menos parecia mais... viva que as suas...

Pensou em Naruto... O sorriso do garoto, sua voz, sua hiperatividade... Ele era tão.. alegre.. Irradiava aquela luminosidade infantil, agradável, e era sempre tão gentil... Não que não gostasse de seus filhos, mas Naruto era sempre tão dourado... como o sol... Sua pele, seus cabelos loiros...

Um arrepio cortou o seu corpo quando se lembrou da última vez em que Naruto viera nadar durante o fim de semana com seus filhos... Droga... Talvez estivesse se deixando afetar demais pelo comportamento de Mikoto. Se ela não o queria, decerto passaria na casa de alguma de suas conhecidas mais tarde...

Ele, Uchiha Fugaku, quem nunca cometera um único deslize... "À que ponto chegamos, não..?" Pensou, recriminando-se enquanto subia as escadas, ainda penteando os longos, negros e sedosos cabelos. Certos pensamentos às vezes invadiam sua mente, e como o bom homem que era, sentia-se mal com isso, sentia-se a pior das pessoas. Mas não tinha como mudar, não tinha como se sentir diferente. Tudo o que podia fazer era manter-se longe da causa de seu dito problema por alguns dias. Já havia sido assim com Itachi. Superara. Com Sasuke, a mesma coisa. E agora, com aquela pobre criança inocente... Por que parecia que cada vez estava ficando mais difícil? Ele era sempre tão inocente e tão provocante!

Deu um soco no guarda-roupas, olhando através da janela, parcialmente escondido a casa dos Uzumaki.

— Mas que droga, Fugaku! Coloque-se no **seu** lugar!

Sussurrou, extremamente irritado consigo mesmo. Hoje seria um daqueles dias onde seus piores vícios te afrontam sem dó... Podia sentir...

---

Três da tarde. Assentado na sala, esperava o sol diminuir para circular sem irritar sua pele de porcelana. Seu perfume já havia tomado o ambiente. Vestia uma calça negra, como aquelas que seu filho mais velho tanto gostava. Uma blusa da mesma cor, escondendo uma regata de telinha... Não sabia porque, mas se sentira tentado a vestir esse tipo de coisa desde uma noite em que dormira fora de casa, virando longas e longas horas num.. lugar na vila oculta do som, vendo aquele.. homem, garoto, ou sabe-se lá o que serpentear ante um ferro que ia do chão ao teto, dançando, vestindo apenas uma daquelas coisas que sua esposa costumava usar por obrigação quando ia... satisfazê-lo.

Lembrou-se das pernas longas e pálidas adornadas com aquelas meias negras que iam até uma altura provocante da coxa, dos sapatos de salto alto, brilhantes, negros e chamativos, lembrou-se de esquentar o corpo gelado pelo clima e pouca roupa entre seus braços no fim da noite. Lembrou-se da voz dele, dos gemidos... Dos longos cabelos negros... Podia, de certo modo, enxergar Itachi nele.

Oh droga.. Estava ficando quente demais ali... Não devia estar pensando sobre seu próprio filho numa situação como essa... Quem em sã consciência o faria? Sim, estava ficando louco, sabia e se recriminava por não conseguir parar. Não mais. Sua atração por garotos estava queimando dentro de seu peito...

Levantou-se e foi até sua linda e cheia estante de bebidas enquanto retirava sua camisa, olhando para seu próprio corpo vestido naquela.. coisa. Era quente, mesmo que sério demais, era quente.

Voltou para o sofá com uma garrafa de qualquer coisa nas mãos, bebendo, para então levantar-se praguejando. A campainha havia tocado. Quem diabos seria justo agora? Passou a mão nos cabelos, jogando-os para trás e foi até a porta, irritado como de costume, um pouco pior.

Sua mão tocou o metal gélido com estupidez, brutalidade. Quando abriu, seus olhos negros se arregalaram minimamente, mas soube que estava surpreso até mesmo pela palpitação em seu peito...

— N-Naruto?

Ele estava vestido em uma camisa branca, uma bermuda de mesma cor e chinelos meio que.. prateados. Os cabelos molhados e aquele delicioso cheirinho de perfume infantil... Estava tão... bonito..

— Olá Fugaku-sama... E-eu.. Vim procurar o Sasuke... Ele está?

Naruto deixou-se olhar o corpo do mais velho e o modo em que ele se encontrava vestido... Seu coraçãozinho estava disparado. Será que era mesmo ele?

— Me desculpe, mas.. é o senhor mesmo?

Perguntou rapidamente, antes que o mais velho dissesse qualquer coisa. Este, franziu o cenho e sorriu, abrindo um pouco mais a porta, deixando que Naruto entrasse.

— Sim, sou eu... Sente-se.. — indicou a direção já conhecida pelo mais novo — Por que a pergunta?

— B-bom... Não é por nada, mas.. Eu pensei que fosse o...

— Madara, eu sei... — sorriu para o garoto, fechando a porta. Incrível como toda a sua raiva havia dissipado de uma hora para outra — Mas sou mesmo eu. Não se preocupe.

— É que... — Naruto assentou-se no sofá — Eu não me lembrava do senhor assim... Estou mais acostumado a ver o Madara por aqui, nesses trajes.. M-me desculpe se estiver falando demais...

— Não, não está. O que achou?

Girou lentamente em frente o garoto, mostrando-se.

— E-está b-bom...

Naruto estava corado. Adorável na opinião de Fugaku... O loirinho sentia-se meio.. Estranho. O que havia acontecido com o homem mau e sério que vivia ali como pai de Sasuke? O homem sempre vestido em coisas sérias, sempre... duro demais? Não sabia, mas podia jurar que o preferia assim. Nunca fora de conversar com ele, mas o medo que tinha do mesmo agora estava esvanecendo aos poucos...

E então ele se assentou ao seu lado. Naruto viera procurar Sasuke por um único motivo: Precisava desabafar, chorar um pouco. Claro, poderia fazer isso em casa, era apenas uma criança de dez anos, mas não queria parecer fraco, muito menos triste ante seus pais. Claro, eram apenas motivos infantis, mas... Ainda assim o afligiam.

— Sasuke ainda não voltou. Itachi queria treinar um pouco mais com ele hoje...

— Ah, tudo bem... Então eu... volto mais tarde...

Os olhinhos cheios d'água brilharam, Fugaku percebeu.

— Naruto... — o tomou pelo pulso. Ele tremia — O que foi que aconteceu?

O puxou para seu colo, acolhendo-o contra seu peito quando ele começou realmente a chorar. Era tão pequeno, tão frágil...

— Pshhh... O que foi?

Naruto não sabia o motivo, mas queria confiar naquele homem tão carinhoso... Por que ele nunca demonstrava? Porque só agora, enquanto chorava nos braços dele, ele parecia ter instinto paternal?

— M-meus pais... E-eles.. Brigaram...

Agarrou-se à tela da camisa do mais velho, o rosto escondido contra ela. Sentiu seu cabelo ser acariciado, sentiu o perfume adocicado, amadeirado... Sentiu o calor contra seu corpo.

— Fique calmo... Pshhh... Está tudo bem.. Isso é tão normal! As pessoas brigam às vezes. Nem sempre os casamentos são como contos de fadas, pequeno...

Fugaku beijou-lhe os cabelos... Ah, como adorava aquele perfume deliciosamente inocente... Era bom ter Naruto tão... perto, mesmo que por circunstâncias que não fossem as de seus pensamentos. Mas isso era simples de conseguir, afinal, ele era só uma criança.

Levou os dedos até o queixo delicado, levantando-o, de modo a poder olhar dentro daqueles olhos tão azuis... Era tão lindo... Acariciou-lhe a face, e ele fechou os olhos. Parecia tão carente... A face banhada em lágrimas, o olhar suplicante...

— Chega de chorar... — limpou-lhe as lágrimas e o acolheu novamente contra seu peito, começando a acariciar aquela cintura fina, frágil, como fazia com Sasuke há algum tempo — vai ficar tudo bem...

Pôde notar a respiração de Naruto se acalmando aos poucos, até que adormeceu. Agora não choraria mais... Provavelmente estava se sentindo protegido, levando em conta a forma como estava encostado a seu corpo.

Pouco tempo e certas coisas começaram a assombrar a pobre mente de Fugaku mais uma maldita vez. E ele tentou, tentou o máximo que pôde, enxergar apenas a inocência em Naruto. O problema, é que vendo somente a mesma acabava por ver-se corrompendo-a aos poucos, lenta e dolorosamente. "Não, por favor, não faça isso consigo mesmo, Fugaku, não agora..." Pensava, enquanto notava a pele se arrepiar por sob seus toques... Estava ainda acariciando a cintura do pequeno, agora por baixo da camisa branca do mesmo... E ele dormia... Ressonava lentamente em seus braços.

Deitou-se no sofá com ele. Uma mão apoiando sua cabeça, o cotovelo no estofado e a outra atiçando a pele beijada pelo sol, fazendo leves círculos que arrepiavam aquela área. Vez ou outra, podia ouvir Naruto ofegar, e ah, aquilo era tão bom que o fazia ansiar por mais, bem mais...

Deixou-se levar um pouco, imaginando, avançando um pouco acima com sua mão delicada e precisa até um mamilo... Quando o tocou, sentiu que se enrijecia de imediato. Ouviu Naruto gemer baixinho. Droga... Estava ficando naquele estado que decerto não poderia ficar. Só precisava mantê-lo dormindo...

Olhou para a boca fina e rosada... Teve certeza que o garoto nunca fora beijado antes e desejou muito, muito mesmo, fazê-lo... Parecia tão delicioso...

Aproximou-se, abaixando sobre o outro, parcialmente sobre o corpo menor, até que, perto o bastante de seus lábios, selou-os. De início manteve-se um pouco quieto, apenas chupando o lábio inferior de Naruto, provando-o... Quando já não era o bastante, tocou o queixo de Naruto, fazendo com que seus lábios se entreabrissem, tomando-lhe a boca, sentindo toda a maciez daquele toque, lábios deliciosamente virgens...

Naruto era puro, e isso lhe tirava o resto do juízo. Mais alguns segundos e algo que não esperava, aconteceu: Naruto começou a corresponder. Não sabia se ele estava acordando, acordado, ou se aquilo era apenas reflexo, mas sabia que ele o fazia bem, muito bem...

Encostou-se contra a perna pequena, deixando-se roçar na mesma enquanto se beijavam, ouvindo pequenos gemidos deixando os lábios de Naruto...

Estava sentindo-se quente. Só tentava não fazer nada do que pudesse... se arrepender mais tarde.

Quebrou o contato apenas para atacar o pescoço de Naruto. Sabia que estava perdendo o controle, sabia que a qualquer momento perderia o resto dele e acabaria satisfazendo seus desejos. Deixou que seus lábios sugassem com um pouco mais de força, marcando-o. Os ofegos do loirinho o faziam sentir-se à beira do precipício, prestes a se atirar...

Naruto, em seu sono, sentia umas coisas diferentes... Era um tipo de sonho estranho.. Seu corpo estava quente, tremia e sentia seu coração disparado. Estava um pouco assustado, porque há alguns segundos, uma imagem estranha o assombrara, parte de uma face, e uma boca.. Podia senti-la contra a sua... Precisava acordar, precisava fugir desse pesadelo.

Abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo uma coisa úmida, estranha, em seu pescoço. Não que fosse ruim, mas estava deixando-o assustado por não saber o que era.

— F-Fugaku-sama!

Assustou-se realmente ao ver uma cena estranha... O que o pai de Sasuke estava fazendo sobre seu corpo? E... o que era aquilo que sentia contra sua coxa? Tremeu nas bases. Estava ficando apavorado.

Ouviu a voz do mais novo... Oh droga.. Havia acordado. Agora decerto estava encrencado a ponto de ser morto, mas não podia se controlar para parar... Desejava aquele corpo, estava quente como ele e o teria, custasse o que custasse.

Afastou-se um pouco apenas para ver a face apavorada, os olhos azuis tão inocentes arregalados, cheios de lágrimas novamente...

— Pshhh...

Aproximou-se dos lábios rosados, Naruto afastou-se apavorado, ou ao menos tentou. Foi impedido por uma das mãos do mais velho.

— Não!!

Gritou. Foi o bastante para Fugaku sentir-se o dono da situação, havia algo incitando-lhe a continuar com toda aquela loucura. Levantou-se do sofá e puxou Naruto, quem, chorando, tentou gritar por ajuda. Inútil. Ainda continuava sendo arrastado.

— Não!! Onegai, me solte!!

Um puxão mais forte, agora estavam no meio da escada, suas costas contra aquele corpo grande, másculo... E havia uma mão tampando sua boca, impedindo-o de gritar, de tentar salvar-se. Seu coração doía, acelerado como nunca... Não sabia porque, mas tinha certeza de que algo ruim lhe aconteceria.

— Acho melhor ficar calado... Não quero que ninguém escute seus gritos, caso contrário serei obrigado a te amordaçar...

— Por quê?

Perguntou chorando baixinho, quando aquela mão juntou-se à outra, acariciando seu corpo, fazendo com que sentisse aquelas coisas estranhas que nunca havia sentido...

— Por que eu te quero... E você também quer, não quer?

— E-eu...

Sentiu uma mão naquele lugar onde ela não deveria estar e calou-se de súbito. Não tinha forças, coragem, para falar mais nada, apenas chorar... E chorou enquanto terminavam de subir as escadas, sendo puxado pelo pulso que já doía..

Quando entraram em um dos quartos, que Naruto teve a certeza de que se daria mal. A cama de casal, imensa, serviu de apoio quando foi jogado brutalmente para o centro do aposento. Olhou em volta enquanto aquele homem trancava a porta... Tinha que fugir dalí, e precisava ser rápido. Correu até a janela. Mesmo que fosse alto demais para não se machucar, teria mais chances de se salvar lá em baixo.

— Nem pense!

Ouviu a voz do homem quando já havia subido na janela. Os segundos que gastou para tomar coragem, serviram para aquele monstro se aproximar, tomar-lhe pela cintura enquanto gritava apavorado.

— Não! Onegai!! Me solta!!

Gritava alto demais na opinião de Fugaku, quem acabou por jogá-lo na cama novamente, segurando seus cabelos com um pouco mais de força que o necessário..

— Olhe para mim... Se gritar mais uma vez, eu te juro que vou te amordaçar e tornar isso pior do que pode parecer... Está entendendo?

Perguntou, vendo o temor e a aceitação nos olhos do menor. Naruto fez que sim com a cabeça. Teve um de seus braços tomados com força e foi atirado ao centro da cama. Ainda chorava. Quando viu que o mais velho estava desabotoando suas calças e praticamente arrancando aquela camisa que usava tremeu. Tremeu o bastante para implorar mais algumas vezes, antes de ser acertado na face por um tapa, que o fez se calar, chorar calado, dois rios de lágrimas cortando sua face...

— Eu não quero ser ruim com você, muito menos que seja desagradável, então, por favor, seja bonzinho...

O mais velho disse acariciando a face que acabara de acertar, beijando Naruto em seguida, quem, por alguns segundos não correspondeu. Estava praticamente em estado de choque, mas achou melhor obedecer aos comandos do outro... Acabou por corresponder... Aquele corpo deitando-se sobre o seu, o medo dentro de seu peito... Tinha certeza de que nunca esqueceria isso.

Aquelas mãos começaram a lhe tocar... Teve medo de início, mas logo quando o mais velho quebrou o beijo, teve certeza de que ele não lhe faria mal nos próximos segundos, porque aquela boca em seu pescoço o fazia tremer de um modo diferente, mesmo com receio... Sentiu uma pressão agradável que o fez gemer em meio ao choro. Não sabia como ainda estava lúcido em meio àquele turbilhão de emoções... Não sabia como um ser humano podia sentir o medo, a dor, o prazer... Várias coisas juntas... Não sabia se gritava novamente ou se mantinha seus lábios dedicados apenas aos beijos e aos gemidos que se desprendiam deles...

Fugaku afastou-se apenas para puxar o mais novo pelo braço. Estava meio ajoelhado – meio assentado na cama, a calça aberta, a roupa íntima incrivelmente reveladora... Naruto sabia o que havia ali em baixo. Não que soubesse mais do que devia, mas um garoto curioso e esperto como ele costumava... "estudar" algumas coisas de adultos...

Fugaku segurou-lhe os cabelos. Não doía de todo, mas chorou. Por medo, por manha.

— Não ouse me morder, ou faço isso ficar muito pior do que pode parecer... Estou sendo bonzinho por enquanto...

Nunca havia feito aquilo, e hesitou quando viu o mais velho abaixando o que ainda o encobria... Foi forçado a abaixar-se. Olhou para a face do homem que também o olhava... Estava tão bonito... Seus olhos brilhavam de forma assustadora. Fazia lembrar um pouco Itachi...

— O-o que quer que.. eu faça?

Perguntou receoso. Ele segurou-lhe os cabelos novamente, com força.

- Me chupe. Deixe sua língua escorrer por todo ele...

Naruto sabia do que ele estava falando, já havia visto em alguns lugares... E as lágrimas escorrendo pela face do menor faziam com que se sentisse ainda mais quente, mais incitado a maltratá-lo...

Quando Fugaku sentiu a umidade da boca do mais novo na ponta de seu membro, teve que fechar os olhos... A língua de Naruto estava tocando sua pele como em suas fantasias mais sujas, impuras, secretas. E então, quando o sentiu envolver sua glande e chupar daquele modo delicado, mas ao mesmo tempo voraz, teve que gemer. Nossa! Jamais, mesmo com toda a sua imaginação, poderia se aproximar de quão delicioso o contato realmente era...

E seus dedos se enrolaram naqueles cabelos loiros ainda mais, segurando-se para não ser... muito rude com ele. Mais algumas lambidas e pôde sentir Naruto engoli-lo até onde sua boca pequena alcançava... Gemeu alto, e o mais novo gemeu também, acompanhando-o, fazendo aquele som reverberar por seu membro. Era difícil se segurar na situação que estava. Forçar Naruto àquilo, era algo que o deixava completamente excitado, quase perdendo o controle. Mas não queria que acabasse assim, cedo demais.

O afastou depois de mais algum tempo abusando de sua pobre inocência. O jogou contra a cama mais uma vez. Ainda chorava, ainda encolhia-se na esperança de sumir dalí, mas não permitiria. Aproximou-se dele como um predador prestes a devorar sua pobre e inocente criaturinha indefesa.

— N-não!!

Naruto gritou quando o viu se aproximando, gritou novamente quando ele praticamente arrancou sua camisa, e gritou ainda mais quando ele partiu em direção à sua bermuda. Tentou até mesmo fugir.. De alguma forma tinha que se esconder, evitar aquilo, ou tinha certeza: As coisas iam ficar cada vez mais... embaraçosamente dolorosas...

Virou-se de bruços enquanto ele insistia em puxar sua bermuda para baixo, puxá-la de suas pequenas mãos que a tentavam segurar... Ainda tentou arrastar-se para fora da cama, mas foi impedido pelas impiedosas mãos do mais velho em sua cintura, puxando-o para sua direção. Gritou, pediu por ajuda, e quando terminou com as costas coladas ao peito dele e com uma mão tampando sua boca, teve certeza: estava realmente encrencado.

— Você** ainda** acha que há alguma possibilidade de escapar de mim?

O mais velho indagou, deliciando-se com o contato das lágrimas em sua mão, lágrimas que, como antes, escorriam pela face pura, que estava sendo corrompida pouco a pouco como o corpo antes inocente, como a boca antes pura como a própria alma do pequeno...

O mais velho deixou que seus dedos brincassem um pouco, acariciando os lábios rosados, finos. Depois deixou que descessem... O garoto estava completamente nu em seus braços e colado em seu corpo... oh droga, aquilo o estava fazendo querer cada segundo mais, se possível, enterrar-se nele até não poder mais.

— Olha só.. Também está animado com as coisas por aqui!

Disse Fugaku, sussurrando vitorioso no ouvido de Naruto, antes de apertar sua mão lenta e levemente ao redor do membro semi-ereto do mais novo. Sim, Naruto estava excitado com a situação. E sabia que o mais velho não poderia ver nada que indicasse isso, caso contrário.. bem, ele não sabia o que ia acontecer.

— Onegai, Fugaku-sama... N-não...

Suplicou. Era a única coisa que podia fazer agora. Sussurrou baixinho, gemendo quando sentiu aquela parte bem evidente do mais velho esfregar-se onde menos deveria...

— Sente como eu te quero?

Mordiscou o pescoço do mais novo enquanto deixava seu membro esfregar-se lenta e torturantemente contra a entrada virgem de Naruto, quem agora tentava, sem sucesso, não gemer. Aquilo o estava deixando incrivelmente aceso... Droga, nunca havia se sentido assim antes, nem mesmo quando assistira certas coisas "populares" na internet...

— F-Fugaku-sama... Onegai, não me faça isso...

Suplicou, no fundo ansiando por aquilo. Meneou levemente os quadris e o que aconteceu o fez sentir-se o último biscoito do pacote. Fugaku gemeu e deixou-se enterrar apenas um pouquinho naquele corpo apertado... Ah, como aquilo era bom. Naruto estava completamente arrepiado. Tão quente quanto achou que ficaria. Estava tão excitado que algumas lágrimas se desprendiam de seus olhos. Não estava chorando de medo, por mais que parecesse.

— Eu sei que você quer.. Não há nada em seu corpo ou sua voz que me diga o contrário...

Dito isso, Fugaku deixou-se escorregar para dentro do corpo de Naruto, pouco a pouco, enquanto o mais novo chorava e sentia-se sendo praticamente rasgado ao meio. Quando parou, estava com a glande enterrada no corpo frágil que tremia em seus braços, gemendo e respirando com sofreguidão. Aqueles sons que saiam dos lábios finos, rosados e inocentes faziam Fugaku querer mais, afundar-se não somente até onde estava, fazê-lo por completo, de uma só vez.

Foi então que, em busca de mais ação para aquele momento, Naruto tentou fugir mais uma vez, sem querer realmente. Bastou para o Uchiha puxá-lo contra o próprio corpo, causando uma destruição ao pouco espaço que restava entre eles. Tudo o que pôde ouvir, foi o grito seco e rouco de Naruto. Haviam se unido por completo.

Tocou-lhe onde se encaixavam e depois olhou para o próprio dedo... Havia sangue. Havia ferido o mais novo. E agora sim, Naruto chorava também por dor.

— Me desculpe...

Foi tudo o que disse enquanto tentava consolar o choro infantil, desesperado, abraçando-o e acariciando o rosto pequeno, delicado.

— P-porque?

Naruto sussurrou, mais para si mesmo. Todo o seu corpo parecia ser nada, nem mesmo as dores haviam sobrado. Seu choro foi ficando gradativamente mais baixo, enquanto a dor voltava e os minutos passavam. Por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, aquele monstro havia se desculpado, e estava esperando. Talvez por não saber o que fazer, talvez por medo de piorar ainda mais a situação.

— E-eu.. não sei... Eu te desejo.

Respondeu o mais velho, tão baixo quanto o outro havia perguntado. Beijou-lhe a face e começou um ritmo lento, com o qual Naruto sofreu dores e horrores de início, sentindo os minutos se arrastarem lenta e dolorosamente.

Não soube quando aquela tortura acabou, mas em um momento qualquer, pegou-se gemendo, pedindo por mais, compartilhando do calor do momento com seu próprio "agressor". Seu rosto ainda doía dos golpes, seu corpo ainda reclamava e, sabia, ia sofrer para esconder aquilo, mas tudo estava tão bom, que nem valia pensar nisso agora...

Quando tudo virou nada, Naruto soube que não era mais o mesmo. Não só por aquela experiência. Havia algo diferente dentro de seu peito, uma espécie de sentimento... Era bom, e sabia que ao mesmo tempo era ruim. Agora aquele homem o beijava, e ele correspondia do melhor modo possível, não por obrigação, mas sim por desejo. Era muito bom sentir aqueles lábios contra os seus, e saber que ele não havia feito toda aquela coisa por mal. Era bom estar com ele.

---

Já era noite. Naruto estava em casa, em seu quarto, pensando nas coisas loucas que haviam marcado sua tarde... Não tinha mais que tentar entender. Depois de tudo, compreendia os motivos do mais velho, afinal, também o desejava.

Ele surgiu em sua janela... Um robe vermelho aberto, cabelos trançados, jogados sobre o ombro. Sua expressão era de paz, mas seu olhar buscava por algo. Naruto tremeu. Queria ir até sua janela, mas estava com medo. Quando viu que ele havia aparentemente desistido, levantou-se de súbito e acendeu a luz. O modo como Fugaku parou e virou-se lentamente, fez Naruto sorrir. Ele o estava esperando.

Os olhos se encontraram, o mais novo acenou. Fugaku sorriu e repetiu o gesto, Não estavam em um clima ruim, mesmo depois de tudo, como deveria estar. Naruto gostara daquela experiência, tanto quanto o Uchiha. E onde deveria haver pânico, havia apenas um certo tipo de desejo, mais calmo, menos... violento.

O loirinho arrepiou-se ao lembrar de certos momentos. Fugaku pareceu perceber e sorriu largamente. Deixou sua mão pousar sobre o vidro e sibilou um "te quero", o que fez Naruto corar, sorrir e mandar um beijo, indo deitar-se em seguida, um sorriso feliz no rosto, a briga dos pais completamente esquecida e uma nova necessidade no peito: Ficar mais uma vez com Fugaku, amá-lo novamente.

Fim!

---

Bom, isso era pra ser um dark lemon, mas no fim de tudo, virou um lemon como qualquer outro, não foi mesmo? Espero que tenham gostado, principalmente meu sol...

Reviews são bem-vindas...

"Bloqueio é igual prisão de ventre.. Você pode até tentar, mas nem merda consegue fazer..."


End file.
